Him , Her
by polkadotpublicty
Summary: A short short of the 24 and 25 episodes of the show... and a little recap of the Two years in Sao and the week in ALO... I recommend everyone to go watch this show the love is so True and I'm now a Fan and waiting for the 2nd aseason#####Summary Kirito Knew Sao was fake but Asuna was real those two years were real and all of those who died were real
1. Chapter 1

Shame

as i hung in the middle of The room as Sugon stabs Kirto in the back my eyes fill with laughs at his pain smirk and walks towards me i can hear the anger hatred in Kirtos Voice as he screams "Nooooooooooooo Sugon " Sugon only smirks more "Now its time to have our fun" "Stop You Bastard " Kirito screams as if he is hallousnating with anger "Kirito dont worry he cant hurt my real body " i try to reasure Kirito "How long do you think you can last"Sugon asked her as he ripped her shirt off i dare to look at Kirito my shirt lands by his face and dissapears in his face his eyes tremble in fear "No stop ! you Bastard get away from her !" he yells and watches as Sugon Licks my face and play with my mouth while laughing and looking at Kirito "No ! Noo ! Nooooooooooo! " Kirito yells in angrily fear Sugon Laughs gets louder as He turns his back on Kirito and starts touching all over me the last i see of my love face is complete utter shock and he stops Screaming for Sugon to stop i cry hes dead i know it i cry stilly as Sugon Sharp hands Touch me i think of my love and my daughter

Kirito

i cant see Her Any more that damn Sick fucking coward.. i have pure rage as im dieing the whole room is white .. Asuna i see her pretty face flashes in my mind of days when she were happy with our daughter with me but now i see her said distress in a cage waiting for me and when i get here i fail her "Im sorry Asuna " i whisper

"Giving up ?" i hear in the empty vast the voice repeats its self "Giving up "

"Im not a hero i failed ... it was game " i chuckled Bitterly "But she was real " i say and suddenly i feel a major boost in my poession i have the the Commanders weapons powers shields everything the white room is turning back black and i can hear Sugou lustful chuckles

the sword in my back doesnt feel so heavy any more i nod i know what to do

i get up Grab my sword and walked over to Sugon i ripp him off her with my blade to his face as he screams out in pain "Ahhhaaaaaaaaaaaaaa"

i look down with my hair in my eyes "It hurts doesnt it the pain ", Sugou doesnt answer he just cries out in pain

"But its nothing " i left my head up swinging my sword while jumping "What You Caused ASUNAAAAA " i say as i chop his body horzontally he falls into pieces as his bottom half dissapears his still crying in Pain i walk to him throw him in the air as he screams and his face lands on my sword and dissapear i put my head back down my hair in my eyes and swipe Asuna off the chains with my sword and drop it She falls limp and shirtless into my arms she hugs my shoulder to rest i know im suppose to be comfortaning her but i came all this way its been months since i saw her alive i put my head in her chest as she wraps her arms around me i cry and she holds me

"All threw Sao " i cry "I try to be a hero be noble save stranger " i wept " But I " But I " im silenced with her finger to my lips

she hugs me "I knew you would come , i knew you would save me ,Youll always save me

i think back on the two years in Sao meeting her that first meeting us killing the first Boss me telling her to join a guild me leaving her and finding my own guild i think of Sachi singing rudophl the reindeer to me in a massage weeks after she and the rest of my guild had died i think of her death as a sigh it wasnt her all along it was Asuna fate wanted me with . i think of my guilds chief commiting suicide , of being a solo player after that ,of me and Asuna meeting again she was 2nd in command of the Blood oath guild The top one , i see her under that tree , i think of Lisbeth and her love for me the first and not the last girl to fall for my taken heart , i think fighting the bosses and Saving Asuna from her creep body gard , i see myself wakinh up back to the real world with out with out my love i was lost , i see my little sister look at me with a twinkle , i go back into a game to find her my Asuna in ALO and make my way to the world tree with Leafa ,I think of finding out My little sister and Leafa are the same i feel the Pain of hurting her , i think of me running through the base of the world tree Surroning by millions of gards but all i could see were her each time the stab me over and over then me and Yui make it to Her , i see Her Naked being touched by another Man ... but lastly i see her Smiling,Laughing ,Scwoling,Crying ,Cooking ,Laying ,Dieing , hugging our daughter , kissing, reasurring,Caring , and lastly loving me

i hug her no one will ever understand what its like to find love in a lonley place like we did in those two years surround by monsters , murders , theives , and many many more horrible things . We love despite the things that were going on around us this is why i simply need this women before me so much

"Kirito-Kun is it over ? " i nodd she smiles "Ill meet you on the other side the real one " she says then she dissapears and is replaced by flower petals

i go back to the birdcage "Yui !Yui !" i screach for my daughter and a puple cloud appears as my daughter comes out of it "Mama! Mama !" she yells frantically "Papa Wheres Mama ?!" she asked i smile "She back in the real world " i see her eyes fill with hurt and happiness she hugs me "Im happy ... im really am " i wipe her tears "Will come back for you your forever saved in my net gear " i say "I love you " daddy i kiss her cheek as i log out

im back in my bed at home i threw off my NetGear and I see my little sister {Suguna } no longer leafa with the green eyes and blonde hair she blushes "Im sorry i was worried " she says


	2. Chapter 2

i look at her with pained eyes she loves me "Suguna " i say in a tone and she jjumps up away from me "Asuna ahes waiting for you "

i run outside to grab my bike its snowing i petal petal while looking up at the snow i wont smile not to i see her for myself o run into the hospital where all the 300 players in Sao who didnt wake up after i cleared the game where i run till im outside her Room number the number i knew so well and saw everyday intill i went in ALO

I open the door its dim and a curtain is in between the middle of the room i walk slowly and stop at the curtain every day i pulled it back i had hope she be wake i grab it and Pulled it and ... There ... She ... Was

sitting up in her bed looking towards the Windown Looking towards life again and it seem the Room glowed and became lighter

"Asuna " i say she turns her head and her eyes water "Kirito-kun " she says i go sit diwn infront of her and look at her cry tears one by one slowly

"this The The Firts time we're meeting " i start to cry to as she says it

"Hi Im Yuuki Asuna " she smiles a bright one to me and i knew this was real It was just a world like Sao and Alo but she had to be real


End file.
